


Aspyn's information

by Daryldixon2



Series: School life [2]
Category: Billy the Exterminator (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: This is Aspyn's information for the story of School life.





	Aspyn's information

Name: Aspyn Bretherton

Age: 15

Date of Birth: June 17-1995

 

Parent(s): Billy Bretherton

 

What is Aspyn considered as?  
Aspyn has the emo type of style. She's dressed as emo. Her hair is styled as emo.

 

Does Aspyn have a mom if so will that mom be in the story?  
Aspyn does. But her mom won't be in the story....yet. I might do a sequel, which I'm totally not sure as of yet.

Does Aspyn have friends?  
Only one Lacie. Who is also emo. She will be in stories here too.

Who is Aspyn closest to?  
Her dad, Billy. She is strained from her mom.

Does Aspyn have a 2nd license? If so what is she driving?  
She does. A toyota Tundra black like her dads.

Does Aspyn go to Vexcon Pest Control?  
She works there. On weekends Vexcon is closed so she hangs out with Lacie.

What does Lacie do?  
Lacie is a YouTuber. 6.5 million subscribers. Aspyn is in all videos too.

What does Lacie drive?  
A Ford mustang.

Are they towards summer vacation or beginning school?  
They're beginning Sophomore year


End file.
